


Sherlollipops - Catcalls

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [181]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>viniethehufflepuff on tumblr said: I love your stories! The descriptive way you write, the feelings reader can get from them. It's incredible. So thank you for this. :) And I don't know if you are taking prompts, but you maybe write a piece where Molly is catcalled by some guys and Sherlock's reaction? Thank you. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Catcalls

“Hey baby, want some fries to go with that shake?”

Sherlock’s head nearly snapped on his neck, he turned so fast to glare at the teenaged boys sitting on the cement wall outside the construction site where he and Molly were going over the builder’s plans. They were there for a case, of course, one that John couldn’t make because of baby Isabelle’s cold, which she’d in turn given to her mother. Molly was happy to accompany him, having never been to America, but now he was regretting exposing her to the idiots from across the Pond.

As he drew in a breath to lambaste the teens, intending to deduce them to the point of tears - he knew he could do it, tough as they tried to make themselves out to be - he was stopped by Molly’s hand on his arm. “Ignore them. They’re just kids.”

“Kids who should keep their commentary to themselves,” he replied, still glaring at the three teens. Who smirked back at him unconcernedly. One even made a kissy face at Molly when she glanced up, then hooted with laughter as she sweetly gave him the American version of the two-fingered salute.

As she turned back to study the plans, Sherlock couldn’t help but admire her sangfroid in the face of such crudity - and her quick grasp of how to deal with it. “Remind me to take you to dinner at that expensive Italian place you were babbling about earlier,” he said, before he could censor himself.

She glanced up with a frown creasing her forehead. “What? Why? Do you think the suspect will be there?”

He shook his head. “Nope. But we will. Having dinner. With wine and, with any luck, a kiss.”

Molly turned beet red. “I don’t…Sherlock…what?”

He turned back to the plans, pretending to ignore her sudden discomfort but secretly pleased he still had such an effect on her; he’d had his doubts since his aborted exile, and was pleased to discover he’d been wrong. “Dinner, Molly. A date. You and I.” He pursed his lips in annoyance. “With no catcalling idiots nearby to spoil the moment. Because if I kissed you now, their reaction would no doubt be even more juvenile than…”

“Sod them,” Molly said, then pulled him close, wrapped her arms around him (and the plans, which got slightly wrinkled) and laid the most perfect kiss he’d ever received on his very happy lips.

The catcalls were, as predicted, vulgar and ongoing, but he was happy to ignore them.

What was a bit of background noise compared to finally having Molly Hooper in his arms?


End file.
